A Pack of Wolves
by She.Wolf.Reyes
Summary: A series of Drabbles that stand alone. Erica is in all of them. Some involve OCs. enjoy.
1. Win a Man Through His Stomach

"How short is too short?" She yells at Eva through the phone, biting her lip as she holds up yet another dress to her body. "This one is a little on the skimpy side but not quite slutty." Eva chuckles in her ear and she can almost see her shaking her head.

"Wear the lace one we picked out, Erica, it was perfect. He'll love it." Her stomach did flips as she thought about it and she groaned into the phone.

"Eva, it's way too good girl. I'm not a good girl. I'm fierce." Erica did her hardest not to pout or to look over at the white sundress laid on her bed. "It doesn't suit me, especially with most of my hair shorn to hell."

Eva made this quiet hum sound that she attributed to mothers and older sisters and smiled. "Erica you look amazing in it. And you might be fierce, but you just made him dinner." Erica flinched internally and bit her lip again. "So I think that kills the fierce image a bit, what's a dress? Especially if you look gorgeous." She groaned again in response and smiled as Eva laughed at her lightly, "Look I have to go before Lyle or Green comes and drags me out there, or god forbid Ian."

"Enjoy your date thing." Erica replied with a smile and glanced at her reflection before hanging up. She could do it. She could do this. It was a date, but she was a big girl.

So maybe she had gone a little overboard with the home made food and baked goods, but she figured her and Eva could eat the left overs. Not to mention it was nice having such an amazing kitchen right at her fingertips. It was nice living with Eva, nice having a home that actually felt like home. Still now dressed and lighting the candles around the room, setting the food on the table, setting plates and the different silver wear and knowing how it all actually went made her feel a tad.. too... Stepford wifeish. Still, this was a good plan, Stiles loved eating and making all his favorite foods including her attempt at curly fries would at least get her brownie points. Plus actual brownies to help.

Still she was something between a nervous wreck and clinically insane even with the back up of all superhero movies ever made. The knock on the door made her jump and she raced over, paused and opened the door. "Hi." She said and melted as he smiled at her brilliantly.

"Hi," He repeated and leaned forward to kiss her, soft and chaste. "do I smell curly fries?" He asked with a weird tone of voice. Erica grinned at Stiles and pulled him over to the kitchen, sitting him at the table.

"Tada, every food known to be good to man. Homemade." She whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek before sitting across from him with an impossible smile on her face. His face twisted in a number of confusing expressions and he made an inhuman sound. "Then after I was thinking cuddling and movies, Avengers maybe?" Stiles looked up at her and shook his head, standing up and walking over, pulling her into his arms and kissing her once more. "Stiles?" She giggled softly.

"God I love you." Was his only reply, she laughed in joy. Maybe the dress hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


	2. Leftovers

"There's these leftovers." She admits as they're driving along a straight patch of highway. Somewhere between nowhere and Beacon Hills. Somewhere between dawn and dark. Between everything.

"Leftovers?" He asks with minimal interest, but trying to distract himself from everything that is the Impala. That is this car. Cause everything this car is screams of the man he can't have. That he pushed away and regrets having even known some days. Like now.

"Of him." She says and he flinches ready to change the subject at a moment's notice. Erica cuts in before he can. "How to drive, liking pie, ACDC, things like that."

Green swallows and resists the urge to run just for a moment, "Okay and….?"

She pauses with uncertainty and looks out to the road, "Beacon Hills was the happiest he'd ever been." The fact that she doesn't say you is ignored by them both, they both know what she meant. He leans over and hits the play button, rock screeches through the speakers. They grin. The roads curves and they're almost free.


	3. Loss

The scream isn't even human, it's something between animal and just plain broken. But she's screaming, screaming and it does nothing to help the pain in her chest. "No, no no no no no no no Eva, don't you dare." She pressing her hand against the wound, but it's not healing. And the lights in the other's eyes are flickering away. She sobbing already and feeling the pain all over again. The ever present loss. Except right now, it's not for Ian. "Eva, please. Please. Stop." Erica cries and she can't see the tears are blurring it all.

Eva last breath whispers away. And Erica, Erica will remember that sound even as she sells her soul. Even as she descends to hell. Even as she falls. Because that was the sound of her sister dying and Erica.. she's never had anyone before.

Now she's the very reason they're all dying, one by one.


	4. Cold as a dog

"Idiot." She mutters and presses the cold compress against his forehead, lightly for all her mean words. Green gives a fake groan and she elbows him hard in the side, making him yelp. "Only an idiot catches a cold in December."

"Rude." Green sneers, or tries to fails horribly, coughs himself an inch from death and laughs at himself afterward. Repeat. Finally he wheezes and grins, "Spelled R-O-O-D."

"Shut up, Drew." she manages and pausing, realizing what she said wrong a moment too late. "Sorry." Erica mutters a moment later and disappears into the kitchen, a second later she's back with soup. "Here."

"Oh my god, did you make this from scratch?" He asks and grins as he sits up, even though half an hour ago he refused to move even to pee.

"Yes." She laughs and sets the tray on his lap. "Eat up Bro."

Green moans as he digs in and she figures it's a job well done.

A week later she catches the bug and the best Green can do is a can of microwaved dog food….


	5. Deal with the Devil

"Don't you dare fucking touch me." She whispers lowly, mostly cause screaming will wake her mother and even knowing her mother doesn't love her, doesn't want her, isn't enough to make her stop loving her mom. No matter how much she screams and curses at the world about it. All she can do now is crouch on the ground before the monster and pray that God will show her mercy and kill her.

He is not impressed, not even fucking.. Damn. He can see all the cracks, the tears, and more importantly the black eating away at what's left of her. How she's still walking around in one piece without giving in, without collapsing is a fucking miracle in and of itself. Ian doesn't get it. It doesn't compute, but he figures it has to do with love. He kneels before her and exposes his throat. She tilts her head and he figures its progress from the hospital room when she threw such a big fit that he had to run out and erase at least eight people's memories. "I need you to trust me."

"You're a motherfucking demon." Erica snarled as soon as he spoke and gripped at the flannel shirt in her hands, like a drowning man held out to his last breath. So tightly her knuckles were white. "I don't trust you, and asking me to is freaking ludicrous."

"Actually, I'm a Greenfucking demon, thank you very much and-" He leaned forward and grabbed her face quickly, staring her in the eyes. "Tell me you don't want to save him more than anything."

"Green? I don't want to-"

"You know who I'm talking about.." He whispered feather soft and pressed his lips against her, pulling out the last of what remained of the demon essence. It was like sugar in his lips, sickeningly sweet and addictive. "Erica."

"You can save him?" She pleaded and everything else shut down. She just needed him safe, the Pack safe, nothing else mattered. Certainly not her own salvation. She was beyond salvation. "Do it, I'll give you everything. My soul, my body, anything."

"I can't." He explains in a soft voice, still holding her face lightly. "I can't."

"Then why the hell are you here?" The tears are falling again and it feels like it'll be a lifetime before everything stops hurting, before she stops crying. Her heart is breaking and the only thing keeping the pieces together is a faint memory of lips against hers, of skin against skin, and more importantly of a heartbeat under her fingertips. So human and soft. Hers. Even if just for a moment.

Ian can understand it. Knows that he'll do more damage than good in the end. Knows the risk. Knows that it'll probably end badly for them both, but he looks at her, this broken little girl, and sees himself. Sees the desperation to be loved. To mean something and leans forward lips against hers a second time. Pouring power into her, just enough he promises to keep her going. "I can't, but I never said I didn't know how."

"But if you can't the-"

"We both know the answer to that." He replies sharply and stands holding out his hand.

'Don't deal with devils, you'll get burned.' Echoes in her mind but all she can think is amber eyes and the screaming agony of having her soul pulled to pieces. Of doing it herself just to escape the words. 'Don't deal with devils.' The small voice reminds, but she laughs before taking Ian's hand. At this point she figures she's just as bad as any devil.

Ian grasps his hand and already he feels regret and death on his doorway, but he smiles and offers her pie.


	6. My Reason Is You

"The Pack is doing well." She murmured lowly, leaning against the gravestone. Back pressing against cool marble. "Plottwist, Derek is gay, but not for you." Erica laughed as she raised the bottle of Jack to her lips and let it trickle down her throat. Burning. Burning in a way that meant she was alive and she hated it, just for a moment she hated it. "For Danny of all fucking people." A moment later she's laughing, "Yeah I know right?! Like what the hell?! It's weirder than Martha Jones and Mickey Smith!"

Laughter bubbles upward and fills the quiet forest once again, not the cemetery, cause the boy that ran with wolves, the man that ran with wolves deserved to always be among them. The laughter breaks into tears and she's sobbing wildly again, feeling the ache and loneliness down to the bone. And she wonders again, "Why am I even alive if you're not here with me?" The weight of a thousand tons rest on her chest and she can't break free, which is why she's only allowed to mourn him once a year, once and move on. Once and breathe because there's something... someone worth living for. And Stiles' ghost may weigh her down just this once.

"She was born with your eyes, you know." Erica whispers for the millionth time as the sun begins to rise and sets the empty bottle atop the grave. "Your smile." She shuts her eyes and it's almost easy to pretend, as the stone warms, that it's him leaning back against her. "Your coordination, dear god how did you make it to your twenties Stiles?" She hears his laughter and feels a hand grasp hers. "She has every best part of you."

The wind whispers, _"And every best part of you."_ She sits there a moment longer and the sun is suddenly high in the sky. The hand leaves hers and she opens her eyes to the new day, free of her shackles.

"I love you, you know." She whispers, "So much I'd die just to be by your side, that's what I always thought. I'd die without you, no reason to live." In the distance she hears wolves howls and grins, her Pack is coming for her. Erica stands slowly and places a loving hand atop the headstone. "But then you had to go and leave me a reason didn't you, Stiles Stilinski?" She laughs and feels warm again. "I named her Laura, you know, and she's.. the sun." She shuts her eyes and prays, "She'll be just like you one day."

"Mom!" She hears as the last tear falls down her face and knows that after eleven years Stiles will know what she would have said next, 'That's all I can hope for and I know it's true, cause I love her just like I loved you.'


	7. Love Like Winter

She loves his scent. Loves it like she loves him. Loves him so hard that when the demon is splitting open her soul, she clings to his memory. To his lips and too big hands, and amber eyes and everything about him that makes her heart do that funny skip. So hard that it hurts even on the good days, that it's like a fire in her chest on the bad. Burning her down, inside and out, till she's nothing except the charred remains of a burned out house, like the Hale house. She loves him in a way that absolutely destroys her. So now in retribution she wants to destroy him, worship him with her love. Till he breaks.

Like she broke.

"Poor little Bambi." Erica coos, bloodied claws running along his face. "**All alone now**." He curses at her under his breath and she snakes down, sitting on his lap. He doesn't fight it mostly cause he can't, not tied down as he is, and she made sure the knots are extra tight. No little tricks from her sweet old little Batman. "Even dear little Scott didn't stand a chance." She whispered along his skin, grinding down against his body and loving the feel of it. Loving the feel of him. "I ripped out his brains and now he's gone too. Just like Daddy." She murmured against his lips. "Oh well,"Erica grinned and bit at his lip until he bled, the scent of his blood hit her and she shivered with pleasure, hand snaking down to undo his jeans."It's not like he was using them."She cackled and pulled away again.

She flaunted her curves in the blood red dress and grinned at his reaction, somewhere between crying and just breaking. God it was so cute on his face, if only she could've recorded the whole thing like she had with his dad."He begged for mercy you know, for his mom and you know Allison, but never for you. Funny enough, he didn't even bring you up." She's tilting her head again and laughing, cause this feels so good. So free after every bit of hell she's been through. All for him.

"Erica please," He's begging again and it's like fire in her veins, so fucking addicting in such a good way. "Wake up. Wake up dammit, fight him." Stiles is begging, staring straight into her eyes and she straddling him again. Catching his bloody lower lip as she runs her hands over his chest.

"Oh sweetheart." She purrs softly kissing him lightly, hands slipping under his shirt. "It is me." Erica is promising against his lips, "And I love you oh so much." She's moaning into his mouth, hips moving against his in a way that's setting him on fire. "I love your big bad heart." She pulls away as her eyes melt to black flawlessly, "so fucking much Stiles." He's gasping and swallowing, heartbeat speeding up.

"Erica please, please fight him." He's being again and she snarls, claws digging into his skin. Cutting and shearing and it's his scent in the air. Blood soaking her front and his. "Oh god Erica. I love you."

"God isn't here right now." She mouths against his ears and bites harshly, "And Erica, I'm not one of his children anymore anyway." She chuckles as she smells his tears, "See what your love did for me Stiles?" She coos softly and kisses him chastely, "It saved me. Made me better, Daemon couldn't stop hurt me anymore. I beat him." Erica's grinning widely again and leaning in closer, claws breaking bone. "And I just love you so much, Stiles. All I want." Her hand is closing around flesh and she twists as he screams one final time. "Is your heart to be all mine." She's ripping out the flesh and grinning as that bright bright light of his pretty amber eyes is going out. "All mine." Erica bites into flesh and he tastes just as good as he smell. And it's no surprise that she loves that too.


	8. Bells

"I just want to say that I saw it coming before all you fuckers." Erica announces when it's her turn at the mike and even Stiles hissing at her isn't enough to stop her. "No, no I'm serious." She swats away her friend and grins widely, "See, Eva's my sister. And I don't mean in that silly way people say it about friends. **Eva. Is. My. Sister.**" She doesn't even wince as her wolf slips out and hopes as she meets Eva's eyes that it finally clicks with her. That she gets it. "And even all these years later I can't thank her enough for saving me. She's.. my family." In a way even the rest of the Pack couldn't be sometimes. "She's Pack."

Her eyes rested on Green next, "So it's only fucking appropriate that my brother, Drew, marries her." Erica smiled softly at the two of them and wiped the tears that had escaped her, tears of joy for once. "That," She muttered threateningly into the mike. "does not me I will not **Rip. Out. Your. Throat. With. My. Teeth. **if you hurt her Green. And Derek will help, he's been dying to since he met you. The end." She laughed at his expression and stumbled back into Lux's arms. Grinning as she was handed a glass of champagne and thought that for once… life was good.


	9. Ghost

"Stop it." She begs and shuts her eyes to him. But he's there just watching without a word, without judgement, just watching her. "Everything's different here," Erica explains, reasons and grips the syringe in her hand. The drug inside its glass case promising her freedom, flight, escape. He doesn't speak but lingers, floating perfectly over the ground. "I'm not-" She wants to sob, wants to escape, "You died and everything changed."

Her eyes open and she's staring into Boyd's, "Stop trying to save me." The needle stabs into her arm and she plunges the drug into her system. Shivering as the cocaine hits her blood stream like a gift from heaven. "Here, we were never Pack Boyd." Erica starts slipping away and his after image is leaning down, ice cold lips over hers. "We were never lovers either."


	10. Black

_"Erica Reyes, you're under arrest for the murder of Lalia Garcia." They're reading her rights and Erica is numb, cause there's blood on her hands and she doesn't even remember how it got there. "You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, on will be assigned to you." She's numb and she can't remember anything from the night before except... there's sulfur in the air and she's shaking in fear. _

__Stiles has no idea why he's doing this. It's not that he believes for a moment that Erica is... He's not sure what he believes but he knows for a fact that he needs to bust her out now even if that means he's releasing a murderer. The moon is on the rise and time is clicking before she ready does kill, really does lose control and so far he's the only who still cares after the past week of hell. It wasn't surprising that she was burning bridges again. Restoring to anger and hate once more to escape whatever the hell she thought she was escaping. It was surprising to here she'd been arrested for the murder of an eleven year old girl.

Several girls were murdered in similar ways and although all the evidence is circumstantial... He's sure it'll stick if Jackson's parents want it to. And boy do they want it too. He expects her to be cursing out the deputies, or trying to escape. But another surprise comes to him in the form of Erica curled up on the ground.

"I didn't do it." She whispers and holds onto herself tighter. "It wasn't me Stiles." Her voice is cracking and she's practically sobbing.

"I know," He whispers and his resolves strengthens, it takes him a second to fiddle with the cell door enough to open it. Erica doesn't move and her swallows. "Erica, come on."

"What's happening to me?" She asks softly and looked up and it's black eyes staring him down, pitch black and all consuming. He steps back and swallows. "Stiles, what is going on? Why can't I stop it?"

He's gripping at his jacket and the fear is all consuming. "Oh my god Erica." Is all he can say, but he's sworn to let her out. To set here free.

It's only later as he's gripping the gun tightly in hand and standing over her dead body that he realizes he's covered in blood that's neither hers or his and that his reflection in the dark dingy mirror of the cell has pitch black eyes. He wonders who was insane in the first place.


	11. Stop

"Allison Stop." She barks out before she realizes what the hell she's even saying, "Stop it now." It's useless she realizes. Knows that Allison can't possibly stop, but wants to beg and plead anyway. Instead Erica finds herself insisting again, "Stop." The other girl is lowering her arms and pulling away from Stiles, staring at her instead. "You don't want to do this Allison."

"Erica," Stiles coughs and crawls away quickly, "It's not her, it's too late, just get out." He's bleeding and Erica curses softly, but doesn't look away from Allison.

"Is it infected?" She asks lightly, edging along toward him.

"I don't know. It's just.." He answers hoarsely, deathly afraid with every reason to be. "I'm bleeding, I don't think it's from her." She glances over at him and then back to Allison who is still staring. Mouth stained with blood, Scott's blood Erica realizes and wonders why she's still just standing there. Why the others just stood there while she hacked them down.

"Stiles?" She asks softly, fear finding its way into her voice.

"Yeah?" He's looking up from his bandaged wound and stops, staring as well. Realizing. "Oh my god, she hasn't moved."

"The others didn't either Stiles." Erica is glancing over at her friend and suddenly grinning. "They listen to me."

"Well that's-" Stiles is standing and patting himself down. "Is going to be a huge help next time a zombie's trying to eat me." They both look to Allison who is merely watching Erica, no longer lashing out and angry. "Creepy."

"Riiiight?" Erica drawls and they both just shut their eyes as a gun goes off and Allison falls dead. Derek sniffs at both of them and gives a small sigh of relief. Neither of them are infected, Erica and Stiles trade a look.

It won't hurt anyone if Derek doesn't know about what she can do.


	12. When it's all enough

"This always fucking happens!" He's screaming at the top of his lungs and he can't help it. The filter is gone the anger is bubbling upward eating at him as he fails to escape it all. "What's the fucking point anymore Erica! We always end up like this!" Stiles is screaming at the top of his lungs cause it's the third time she's walked out in half a year and he's not sure he can take it anymore. Not sure he can take her crying and everything that comes with this relationship. They're teenagers, risking their lives every other day and fuck it he's not sure this is going anywhere and he's just so tired. "So what the hell is the fucking point?"

"I love you."She says simply like it's the answer to everything and he hisses between grit teeth at her.

"So? It doesn't fix anything! It doesn't fix that we're both too fucked up to make this work! That we fight every other fucking week and it's like the world is ending! That you think I'm fucking Lydia if I say hi to her and Derek if I breathe in his direction! I'm tired of hurting you!" He's shouting and she's pulling him close suddenly and lips press against his lightly.

"And I love you." Erica insists and kisses him breathless again. "So every fucking moment of the bad is outweighed by a single moment, this kiss even, of the good." She's pressing against him and he's sure it's cheating. "I love you and it's not the sappy kinda love that comes easy cause sometimes I hate your fucking guts and even then I love you, when I cry cause you break my heart by breathing on Mondays, I love you, when you hate me cause I'm insecure and unsure and broken and everything that comes with being me, I love you." She kisses him against, soft and sweet. "So every minute of every day of hell is worth it for one good moment. Because the way I feel about you Stiles is the kind of thing that people would level nations for, the kind of thing they write sagas and novels and tell myths that last a thousand million years about. That's how I feel about you."

"Erica-" He starts and she's kissing him again, tenderly. "Stop."

"And every day it actually grows even more." She confesses and kisses him once more, "So why? When we end up fighting and hurting and stumble around blindly for answers we're too young to find?"

"Yes." He admits sadly, and grabs her face. "Why?"

"Because I love you, enough to know that one day we'll stumble on the right path Stiles." She whispers, "And even though it still won't be easy, and that it'll still be something to work at everyday, one day the fact I love you will be enough for you to love me back."

He waits a moment as her words wash over and he pulls her into a kiss. Then Stiles whispers, "It's enough."

Erica stares as he smiles and says, "I love you too."


End file.
